


[Podfic] Come To Morning

by sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He figured it was natural, kind of—well, not natural, but he and Steve spent a lot of time together, and Steve didn’t get so much attention from girls, which was a crying shame because he was a good guy and a girl could do a lot worse. But it meant maybe Steve got a bit confused, because sometimes he would look at Bucky with this look. This bright, astonished look, like he was seeing something so good he couldn’t quite believe it was real. It made Bucky squirm inside, a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Come To Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come To Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583054) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



Length: 00:28:11

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Come%20To%20Morning.mp3) (26 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Come%20To%20Morning.m4b) (12 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
